fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawniee
Prince Matthew Dylan Rowan Sage Tate of Farthenwood is a very smart 16 year old boy who is great friends with Amber, Auburn, Angie, Jason, Luis, Margo, Tennyr, and all the chefs from Pizzeria to Donuteria. He dreams of opening his own restaurant like Papa Louie himself. He loves bacon, mustard, and strawberries. He is Amber and Auburn's younger brother, and Tennyr's older brother. He works at The Fizzo Soda and Popcorn Company and Papa's Cupcakeria. His favorite holiday is Christmas. During the entire Winter (excluding Valentine's Day), he is dresssed like Santa Claus (for example, his hat is Santa's Hat) (Cupcakeria only). His best friends are Gianfranco and Manoela. He is the founder of VENUS and co-founder of Tastyville's Icecream Corp. He is the FC version of Dawn14. Orders Pizzeria *9 Green Peppers on left *4 Pepperoni on right *cooked for 30 mins *cut to eights Burgeria *Top Bun *Mustard *Pickle *Cheese *Well Done Patty *Cheese *Pickle *Mustard *Bottom Bun Taco Mia! *Soft Taco *Steak *Sour Cream *Cheese *Nacho Cheese *Guacamole *Lettuce *Hot Sauce *Pinto Beans Freezeria *Large Cup (Medium if not yet unlocked) *Strawberry Mix-in *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *Peanuts *Gummy Onion (if not yet, Cherry), Cherry, Banana (if not yet, Cherry) Pancakeria *Pancake + Bacon Mix *Waffle + Bacon Mix *French Toast + Bacon Mix *Blueberry Syrup *Whipped Cream *5x Butter *10x Strawberries *Cranberry Juice, L, Ice Burgeria HD *Top Bun *Mustard *Bacon *Onion *Well Done Patty *Onion Ring/Fried Onion *Mustard *Bacon *Bottom Bun Wingeria *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings *2 Wasabi Shrimp (on left) *2 Parmesean Wings (on right) *4 Celery *Ranch Dip, Kung Pao Dip Hot Doggeria *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *3x Sport Peppers *Bacon *L Tangerine Pop *L Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Top Bun *Onion *Bacon *Fried Egg *Jalepenos *Well Done Patty *Mustard *Bacon *Bottom Bun Cupcakeria *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake (Carrot Cake during Thanksgiving) Cupcake 1: *Teal Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle (Flavor X Drizzle) *Rock Candy (Candy Cane Bits) *Lollipop Bits (Tropical Charms) *Nutty Butter Cup(Bunny Ear Candy), Marshmallow(Frosted Rose)(Mint Bar)(Frosted Onion)(White Chocolate Star)(Popcorn)(Candy Corn)(Feather Cookie)(Christmas Tree Cookie), Nutty Butter Cup(Bunny Ear Candy) Cupcake 2: *Violet Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle (Watermelon Drizzle during Valentines Day) *Rock Candy (Candy Cane Bits) *Lollipop Bits (Tropical Charms) *Nutty Butter Cup(Bunny Ear Candy), Marshmallow((Frosted Rose)(Mint Bar)(Frosted Onion)(White Chocolate Star)(Pretzel Bat)(Candy Corn)(Chocolate Acorn)(Candy Present)(Streamers), Nutty Butter Cup(Bunny Ear Candy) Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitian Syrup *Medium Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Wildberry Derps *Butterscotch Topping *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge. Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Pastaria *Penne (Bowtie if not yet unlocked) (Gnocchi if not yet unlocked) (Shells during Summer Luau) (Stellini during Starlight Jubilee) (Crab Mezzulene during Neptune's Feast) (Festive Rotini during Christmas) (Rainbow Gramigna during New Year) *Al Dente *Creamy Alfredo (Zesty Pesto during St. Paddy's Day) *Mozzerella Shreds *Black Pepper (Lemon Herb during Summer Luau) (Crushed Croutons during Thanksgiving) (Rainbow Peppercorn) *2x Fried Calamari (Roasted Turkey during Thanksgiving) (Cherry Tomatoes during Valentine's Day) *5x Chicken ( *3x Green Pepper (Broccoli during St. Paddy's Day) (Pickled Eggs during Romano Wedding) *4x Shrimp *Crescent Roll Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Strawberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff Cream *Strawberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Key Lime Topping *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo *Dipped Pretzel, White Chocolate Truffel, Dipped Pretzel Donuteria *Donut 1 **Red Velvet **French Cruller **Strawberry Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle (Flavor X) (Neapolitian) (Pink Lemonade) (Mango) **Rainbow Sprinkles (Bacobits) (Cupidberry Derps) (Boba Bubbles) *Donut 2 **Chocolate (Regular on Maple Mornings, Christmas, New Year, and Valentine's Day) **Ring Donut (Waffle) (Tree) (Infinity Ring) (Heart) **Clear Glaze (Maple) (Festive Swirl) (Midnight Powder) (Valentine Powder) **(Mocha) (Cherry Cordial) (Tutti Frutti) (Bubblegum) **Caramel Drizzle (Peanut Butter Drizzle) (Creameo) (Mint) **Chocolate Chips (Boba Bubbles) *Donut 3 **Regular **Round Donut **Powdered Sugar **Strawberry Jelly **(Fudge Swirl) (Flavor X) (Key Lime) (Matcha) **Seasonal Shaker (Except Bacobits) Wingeria HD * 4 BBQ Boneless Wings * 4 Parmesan Tofu Skewers * 4 Curly Fries * Ranch Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Pepperoni * 8 Onions * 8 Green Peppers * 8 Bacon * 1 Basil Leaf * Well Done * 8 Slices Pictures of orders MatthewPizzeriacut.jpg|Matthew's Pizzeria order. MatthewBurgeria.jpg|Matthew's Burgeria Order Matthew-freezeria.jpg|Matthew's Freezeria Order Order2.png|Matthew's Wingeria Order Matthew's Cupcakes.png|Matthew's Cupcakeria Order Rsz image 3.jpg|Matthew's Freezeria HD order Matthew's Pastaria Order.jpg|Matthew's Pastaria Order Dawnie142.JPG|Matthew's Donuts during Easter Papa Louie SE: TVotFC Matthew Weapon: Strawberry Shooter Skill: Crawl Weapon Range: Large The Strawberry Shooter is about the same as Penny's Blueberry Shooter, exept the topping is pink and it's range is longer Ranks needed to unlock *Pizzeria: Rank 5 *Burgeria; Rank 28 *Taco Mia!: Rank 35 *Freezeria: Random Day Customer *Pancakeria: Rank 17 *Wingeria: Rank 48 *Hot Doggeria: Rank 35 *Cupcakeria: Day after rank 60 *Freezeria HD: Rank 15 *Pastaria: Day 5 (Comes in every Friday) *Freezeria To Go!: Rank 17 *Donuteria: Day 6 (Comes in every Saturday) *Wingeria HD: Rank 5 Rank on List * Pizzeria: 9 (EASY) *Burgeria: 35 (HARD) *Taco Mia!: 39: (CHALLENGING) *Freezeria: 5 (EASY) *Pancakeria: 23 (MEDIUM) * Burgeria HD: 38 (MEDIUM) *Wingeria: 54 (CHALLENGNG) *Hot Doggeria: 46 (HARD) *Cupcakeria: 80 (CHALLENGING) * Burgeria To Go!: 46 (HARD) * Freezeria HD: 1 (EASIEST) * Pastaria: 82 (CLOSER) * Freezeria To Go!: 14 (EASY) *Donuteria: 89 (CLOSER) *Wingeria HD: 3 (EASY) * Pizzeria To Go!: 25 (EASY) **Lowest Rank: 1 **Highest Rank: 89 Trivia *The user version of this customer is Dawn14 *He is the Sub-Manager of The Fizzo Soda and Popcorn Company *No, in real life, his last name is not Tate *Matthew is a brony *His Favortie Game is Super Smash Papa Bros. *His Favorite TV Show is My Pretty Pegasus: Friendship Is Power (parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *He and his sister Amber share the same birthday *In Cupcakeria, he, Luis, Tony Solary, and Papa Louie, are harder to please than closers *In Cupcakeria, he is a semicloser, his favorite holiday is Christmas, but still changes his orders when in a different holiday. (The only time his order is normal, with no seasonal toppings, is Pirate Bash, since he hates Pirates) *In Wingeria, he and Andrew have the largest orders in the game, even larger than the order ticket *He is very smart, even skipping the whole High School, now he is the youngest student at Mint Barvard University. *He and his sisters all got new looks in Freezeria and Pastaria. *He is a closer in Papa's Pastaria *His Halloween Costume (Pastaria) is a Pachirisu *He and all of his siblings order Pink Lemonade Syrup in Papa's Freezeria To Go! * He supports the LGBT cause and hopes that everyone can be equal * His girlfriend is Tess. * He is obsessed with Elvis Kurann and the T200 Morning Show (Elvis Duran and the Y100/Z100 Morning Show) Friends #Tess #Luis #Utah #Antonio #Lauren #Michael #Amber #Maddie #Heather #Tennyr #Auburn #Bridgette #Margo #Penny #Scarlett #Adam #Tyler #Emma #Agnes #Angie #Willow #Roy #Marty #Rita #Mitch #Maggie #Alberto #Penny #Cooper #Prudence #Doan #Chuck #Mandi #Taylor #Peggy #James #Johnny #Papa Louie Neutral #Radlynn #Quinn #Xolo #Mayor Mallow Gallery Matthew2.jpg|His look from Pizzeria to Taco Mia! Matthewnew2.jpg|His look from Freezeria - Cupcakeria MatthewNew3.jpg|Matthew's new look in Pastaria Matthewvsday.jpg|Matthew during Valentine's Day Matthew.jpg|Him in his Cupcakeria Uniform MatthewHalloween1.jpg|One of his costumes during Halloween, he is dressed like James MatthewHalloween2.jpg|Him in his second Halloween costume, dressed like Willow MatthewChristmas.jpg|Him during Christmas Matthewbatters.jpg|Matthew in his favorite team's uniform. The Frostfield Batters. He also wears this in baseball season Matthewpony.png|Matthew as a(n) (alicorn) pony ChibiMatthew.jpg|A Chibi Version of Matthew (skin is darker to look more like D14 in real life) MatthewNew2.jpg|Matthew in Donuteria Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Fizzo Company Workers Category:Customers created by Dawn14 Category:The Tate Family Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Cupcakeria Category:Real Life Customers Category:People who are able to transform Category:Closers Category:Users As Customers Category:Boys Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Dawn14's Main FC's